


Salamanders and Porcupines

by Maren_Emilie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1913, AU, Angst, Awkward Newt Scamander, Awkwardness, Bowtruckles - Freeform, Bullying, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Crushes, Exchange students, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ilvermorny House - Pukwudgie, Ilvermorny House - Thunderbird, Jarveys, Magical Creatures, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Nifflers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Theseus Scamander, Protective Tina Goldstein, Shy Tina Goldstein, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Tol Bean Newt Scamander, Young Leta Lestrange - Freeform, Young Love, Young Newt Scamander, Young Queenie Goldstein - Freeform, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), minimal plot tbh, newtina, probably, young tina goldstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: AU where Newt meets Tina and Queenie at Hogwarts as exchange students from Ilvermorny.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	1. Ilvermorny

**Author's Note:**

> I tried figuring out ages and stuff, but in the end I just decided to bend space and time to make this work. You’re welcome. (:
> 
> I have like a surprisingly long list of things I think I'm gonna write into the story and I really have no idea where this is going. I haven't written a multi chapter fic in years. Please be gentle with me, lol. Things might change, but I just wanted to get it out there.

When Newt enters the Great Hall on September 1st 1913, he’s confused to say the least. People at all tables are chattering excitedly between themselves, something that in itself isn’t very unusual, but rather what he hears as he quietly passes them on his way to the long Hufflepuff table. The teachers have yet to arrive, and the students are taking advantage of it by speaking as loudly as they want.

He ignores it as he walks towards an open spot near the front of the Hufflepuff table, and he’s almost reached it when Leta jogs up to him. “Newt!” she shouts, catching his attention. He turns to her as she skids to a halt in front of him. She grins at him and engulves him in a bone crushing hug, pinning his arms to his sides, her head resting on his chest. 

Newt freezes for a moment, caught off guard, and tentatively puts his arms around the shorter girl. “Hello, Leta…”

She pulls away from him, releasing him from her tight grip. She looks up at him expectantly. “Have you heard the news?” she asks, excitedly.

Newt’s brows furrow. “No?”

Leta looks at him exasperatedly, as if she can’t quite believe him. “Are you serious?” she asks making Newt frown down at her, still not getting it. “There are rumors Hogwarts is hosting exchange students from Ilvermorny this year!” she exclaims. 

“Oh,” Newt says, and Leta rolls her eyes at his lack of enthusiasm. 

“Oh?” she asks. “Isn’t it cool?” 

Newt shrugs, looking down at the floor.

She looks towards the teachers’ table. Many of of the teachers have arrived now and so has most of the students. “I’ll talk to you later then?” she asks, looking back up at him. Newt nods, giving her a small smile. 

“Yeah,” he says. 

Leta smiles at him before turning and walking back to the Slytherin table. He can’t help but notice that she looks very pretty today. She always does.

He watches her leave for a second before turning and sitting down at the table, leaving a bit of space between him and the other students. He guesses that when the first years get here it’ll get fuller. And if the rumors about the Ilvermorny students are true, all the tables are sure to be packed by the end of the evening.

It doesn’t take long for the rest of the teachers and students to filter in, professor Dumbledore giving him a small wave before the headmaster, Phineas Black steps forth. He doesn’t look overjoyed at being there and Newt can’t blame him. He’s not very popular among the students and even some of the teachers. Newt is pretty sure he hates his job and the fact that he puts up with _any_ of Newt’s little “stunts” is quite impressive.

Newt keeps to himself, keeping his gaze mostly to the wood of the table. His eyes inspecting the swirls and lines in the material as he waits for the grand meal to start and he can get to the common room so he can get just a little bit of privacy. Even though there would be other Hufflepuffs there too. It’d be more alone than this.

“Welcome to another year of learning at Hogwarts,” Black bellows to the students. “This year we have the honour of hosting a few exchange students from Ilvermorny. They will be staying in the dormitories with you just like any other Hogwarts student. Now please wish them a warm welcome.” 

The hall fills with excited whispers.

He gestures to the entrance as a group of students in blue and cranberry coloured robes walk into the Great Hall. They smile and wave as they walk up to the front, ranging from second years to at least sixth years by the looks of it.

Professor Black greets them and they scatter throughout the Hall, sitting down at the different tables with the Hogwarts students. A small, blonde witch drags a slightly taller and older, brown haired witch after her towards the Hufflepuff table, and much to Newt’s discomfort, up to him.

“Come on, Teen!” the little girl says as she practically sitting the older girl at the table next to him. When she’s sat down herself she turns to Newt and gives him a toothy grin. 

“Hi! I’m Queenie,” she says, then gestures to the other girl. “And that’s my sister, Tina.”

Newt, despite being older than both the girls, looks down at the table timidly, not expecting to be addressed like that. He glances at them and gives them a shy smile, cheeks flushing the slightest tint of red. “I’m - I’m Newt,” he mumbles.

“You’re a shy one, aren’t you?” Queenie asks. “That’s okay, Tina is a bit shy too sometimes.” Newt blinks, looking down at her. “You seem nice,” she says.

Tina scoffs, rolling her eyes. “I’m sorry about that,” she says with an amused smile on her lips. “Well - it’s nice to meet you, Newt,” Tina says, smiling kindly at him.

Newt nods. “It’s - It’s nice to meet you too,” he says.

Queenie practically beams at him then.

Professor Black says a few more words, something about the Ilvermorny students and where they’ll be staying and about their classes. Apparently Pukwudgies are staying with the Hufflepuffs, and judging by Queenie’s gleeful grin at him as professor Black says it, Queenie is a Pukwudgie. He gives her a small smile.

Tina does not look as excited about the Thunderbirds staying with the Gryffindors in one of the towers, but Queenie comforts her, assuring her it’s going to be okay, and that they’ll hang out together a lot. Newt can’t help but crack a smile at the exchange.

Then the first years enter the hall, a mix between excited and nervous skips in their steps as they wander up towards the sorting hat. It doesn’t take too long before every single one of them has been sorted and have sat down at their respective tables.

The Ilvermorny students watch the sorting with great interest, having never witnessed something quite like it before. Queenie seems especially fascinated by it. She grins widely when the hat sings and she claps excitedly along with the other students as they’re sorted into their respective houses.

A few more words are said and the meal is served. Queenie proves to be quite the foodie as she looks at all the food with utter delight, eager to try everything she can. She frequently asks Newt about dishes she doesn’t recognize, and she is excited to try them all.

Apparently she loves cooking and is very enthusiastic about food, according to Tina.

Newt finds that he quite likes them.


	2. Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt shows Queenie where the Charms classroom is and Queenie shares some wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait a bit longer to post the second chapter, but oh well...

Even though the blonde girl, Queenie, is staying in the Hufflepuff common room, Newt doesn’t see her until breakfast the next day. She’s chatting happily with Tina before they part ways and Queenie sits down next to him at the table, while Tina walks towards the Gryffindor table. When she notices Newt looking at them she gives him a small smile and a wave. Newt blushes slightly and looks away shyly.

Queenie walks up to him and sits down. “This castle is huge!” she laughs. “Took me forever to find this place again.”

Newt can’t help but smile at that. “You’ll get used to it,” he says.

Queenie chuckles. “Mercy Lewis, I hope so,” she says before she starts eating.

Leta jogs up to the table and sits down on the other side of Newt. He smiles at her. “I didn’t catch you last night,” she says, then pulls out her timetable. “Anyway, we have Transfiguration together second period,” she says, then groans dramatically. “I have Potions with Gryffindor later. But I’m free after lunch.”

“I have Herbology,” Newt says

Leta sighs. “Bugger.” She looks around the hall. “I have to get to class. See you around.” She gets up again and walks out of the hall. Newt watches her leave.

More students have also started to leave for class, some of them having to go quite far for their classes. And probably some that just like to be early. Newt should also get going soon when he thinks about it.

“You like her,” Queenie says. It’s not a question, but a statement. 

Newt turns to her. “I - I’m sorry?” he asks, a little startled by her blunt statement. 

Queenie smiles at him. “You like her,” she says again.

Newt’s cheeks redden dramatically, like the the Gryffindor scarf. He looks down at his hands in his lap. He’s sure that even his ears are bright red now. Had he really been that obvious? “I’m - how—” he starts. “What - what makes you say that?” he asks.

Queenie giggles. “Don’t worry,” she says. “You haven’t been obvious.”

How did she— 

Newt looks at her. Something in his brain clicks. “You’re a legilimens!” His eyes light up, a big smile breaking across his face. Embarrassment completely forgotten about. Queenie smiles at him, not quite used to responding so positively to finding out she can read minds. 

She nods. “Uh huh, yeah,” she says. “But I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It’s the accent.”

“Really?” Newt asks, intrigued. His scientific curiosity has suddenly been piqued. “How come?”

Queenie shrugs, then looks around the hall. Upon noticing it’s almost empty she perks up and pulls out her timetable. “We should get going,” she says as she unfolds the piece of paper. “Do you know where Charms is?” she asks.

“Oh, uh - yeah, sure. It’s on my way,” he says. 

They walk out of the Great Hall together. Queenie clutches her books to her chest, looking around the castle excitedly. It’s still all very new for her and she soaks everything in. They walk in silence the entire way as the young girl is busy taking in the details of the old castle. 

At one point she makes a comment on Newt’s height that makes him chuckle lightly. He supposes she’s right. He’s quite tall. It seems to run in the family. Not that Queenie is short - of course. In fact, she seems to be of average height for her age.

She giggles at his panicked thoughts and assure him it’s all okay.

Eventually they stop outside the classroom.

“I’m sorry about Leta,” Queenie says.

Newt stops in his tracks, caught off guard, and looks down at her, brows furrowed together in confusion. “Why - why would you be sorry about Leta?” he asks.

She looks up at him. “She likes your brother, right?” she says. “That must really suck.”

Newt’s face falls. “oh,” he mumbles. “yeah…”

Queenie frowns, looking down for a moment. Then her expression turns thoughtful. She looks back up at him, meeting his eyes for a second before he looks away. “Leta is a taker,” she says, softly, only for him to hear. “You need a giver. There are better people for you out there, honey.”

Newt stares at her for a moment, stunned. Lips slightly parted. He looks directly into her radiant green eyes, he somehow finding himself unable to look away. Eventually he seems to be able to get back to his senses. He blinks rapidly, shaking his head. He looks down at his shoes. “I should - I should get going,” he mumbles, slightly embarrassed. “Bye, Queenie.”

He gives her a small, tight lipped smile and walks off.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day Newt keeps thinking about what Queenie had said to him. No matter what he does he can’t really seem to take his mind of it. Leta seems to notice during Transfiguration, repeatedly nudging him throughout class to get him to pay attention again. She appears to grow slightly frustrated at his faraway behaviour after a while, but doesn’t voice it.

Perhaps Queenie is right? To only be twelve years old, the little girl is incredibly bright, no to mention the fact that she can read minds. She clearly seems to be better with people than Newt is, which honestly isn’t that big of a feat, but still impressive nevertheless.

It’s been slightly awkward between them since Leta told him about her crush on Theseus, primarily because of him. Even if he tries to hide the bitter feelings that rise up within him whenever she mentions the older Scamander brother. It’s hard, and Newt’s never liked a person in this way before.

She’s his only friend so he doesn’t want to lose her so maybe it’s all for the best anyway? He doesn’t want to throw away their friendship over a little crush. Though it’s not a very little crush either, he thinks.

But maybe Queenie and Tina could be his friends too?


	3. Bowtruckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt chats with Tina and Queenie at the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I don't even have the next chapter finished for the next update yet and it's low-key making me a bit anxuous lol

After the girls have finished their classes for the day they find themselves in the Hogwarts library doing their homework and chatting quietly between themselves. The library is huge, with what looks like endless shelves of books. Tina can’t imagine you would ever run out of things to read in here.

“So,” Queenie begins, grinning cheekily. “Have you met any cute boys yet?”

Tina snorts, keeping her gaze in her book. She shakes her head, though a grin is evident on her face. “No,” she says. “I haven’t.”

“not even one?” Queenie asks, in a playful tone.

Tina looks up from the book, finally deciding she’s bored of reading about Astronomy. “How are the Hufflepuffs?” she asks. “Are they nice? The other Gryffindors say they’re a bit boring.”

Queenie grins. “They’re great!” she exclaims. “They’re so nice and sweet. Especially the shy one - Newt. You know the one we sat with.”

Tina nods. She remembers him. The boy that kept giving them shy glances and short, mumbled answers to their questions. The boy who looked like he didn’t quite understand why they were talking to  _ him _ of all people. The boy who had to be at least 2 years older than her yet seemed nervous in their presence.

“He’s a real sweetheart - that one,” Queenie says. “He doesn’t look like he has many friends though, but I like him.”

Tina smiles. It’s good that Queenie is making friends here. Even if Tina herself is having some trouble coming out of her shell. Queenie always was the more outgoing of the two of them.

Tina nods. “That’s nice,” she says.

“The common room is so cozy and welcoming,” Queenie gushes. “And it’s right next to the kitchen! You should come see it someday.”

Tina can’t help but chuckle at her sister.

Tina finds the Gryffindor common room to be quite nice. The other students seem friendly, though she’s not sure how welcome guests from other houses are, seeing as the entrance is password protected. She’s sure Queenie understands.

Queenie perks up then. “Would you look at that!” she says, pointing towards Newt who’s walking past, carrying an assortment of books in his arms. “There he is! Newt!”

Newt pauses and looks at her, surprised, but upon realizing who called his name he smiles weakly at her. Queenie motions for him to come over to them. Newt thinks for a moment, adjusting the books in his arms before walking over to them. He places the books on the table in front of him and sits down.

“Hello, Queenie,” he mumbles. He glances up at Tina who gives him a friendly smile. “Tina.”

“Hi, Newt.”

Queenie straightens up and looks at the books. “Watcha got there?” she asks. Newt looks up at her, as if he never expected anyone to have any interest in anything to do with him. Before he has time to answer Queenie gasps, delighted. “Bowtruckles?” she asks. She hasn't even looked at the book. “What are those?”

Newt almost forgot Queenie can read minds for a moment.

Tina gives Queenie an alarmed look. “Queenie!” she scolds, giving her a look. 

Queenie brushes her off, unconcerned. “He knows, Teenie - don’t worry,” she says. 

Tina looks over at Newt who smiles shyly at her from behind his messy bangs. She gives him a look. “You told him?” she asks. 

Queenie shakes her head, not looking very worried at all. “He found out by himself,” she explains. “Don’t worry about it. He’s not like that.”

Newt gives them a curious look, but doesn’t say anything, already feeling quite awkward listening to their bickering. Instead he waits patiently for them to finish. Tina, he finds, reminds him somewhat about Theseus right now. The thought makes his lips quirk in amusement. It must be an older sibling thing.

“Anyway,” Queenie says, turning back to Newt. “What is a Bowtruckle?”

Newt can’t help but grin. “A Bowtruckle is a magical creature that lives in trees - wand quality trees,” Newt explains. “They’re fairly hard to spot though as they blend in with the trees so well and they're very shy towards humans.”

He sees Tina regarding him carefully from the corner of his eye. Queenie either doesn’t notice, or she chooses to ignore it.

“But you’ve seen some, haven’t you?” Queenie says, sounding fascinated with him.

Newt nods eagerly. “There’s a tree right outside school grounds where a branch lives,” he says, eyes practically sparkling as he talks about them. “I managed to befriend them in my third year - you see, they only come out if they trust you.”

“How exciting!” Queenie exclaims. She looks at Tina. “Tina’s taking Care of Magical Creatures, right?” she asks.

Tina nods shyly. “I thought It’d be fun,” she mumbles.

“That’s right,” Newt says. “You don’t have Care of Magical Creatures at Ilvermorny!”

Tina and Queenie both nod. “A shame, really,” Queenie says.

Newt can hardly imagine not having Care of Magical Creatures. It's his favourite subject and he doesn't know what he'd do if he didn't have it. He wouldn't like it very much at least. 

Newt looks down at his lap timidly, absentmindedly picking at his cuticles. “I could - um - show you some time,” he mumbles.

Queenie beams at him, basically radiating sunshine. “We’d love that!” she exclaims. "Right Teenie?"

Tina nods slowly, a faint smile on her lips.

Newt smiles shyly at them. The only other person to show genuine interest in magical creatures before is Leta. Usually they just think he’s weird. A warm feeling spreads in his chest. He can definitely see himself being friends with Tina and Queenie.


	4. Dear Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets a letter from Theseus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It physically pains me to not be able to write Jacob in this. He deserves to hang out with the gang, but he's off in Poland (probably) going to his own muggle school and baking tasty pastries with his grandmother.

Newt and Leta are chatting outside the castle, books propped open in their laps when an owl flies towards them. It lands next to Newt, an envelope addressed to him in its beak. Leta perks up, intrigued, as Newt takes the envelope and turns it over in his hands, investigating it, quizzically. 

“Thank you,” he tells the bird and pets it gently, to which it hoots gratefully and flies up to the owlery in the castle where the rest of the owls reside. He watches it fly away for a moment.

“Who is it from?” Leta asks, voice etched with curiosity.

Newt shrugs and carefully reads it. 

He immediately recognises his brother’s neat and loopy handwriting.

_Dear Newt,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t see you off at the station. They_ _really needed me at the Ministry as we were in the_ _middle of a major bust and I've been immensely busy,_ _you see. I’m sure you understand. I’ll be sure to make_ _it up to you someday._

_That being said, I wish you luck on your school-year and_ _I hope you’ve settled in alright. Try not to get into too_ _much trouble, will you? Wouldn’t want to worry mum more_ _than you have to._

_I heard Hogwarts is hosting a few exchange students_ _from Ilvermorny this year. I hope you can make some_ _new friends. You need more friends than just Leta._

_By the way, the hippogriffs miss you, and so do I._ _See you at Christmas!_

_\- Theseus_

Leta scoots over to him, peering over the piece of paper in Newt’s hands. “Is it from Theseus?” she asks, expectantly. 

The tone of her voice when she says his brother’s name sends a twinge of annoyance to his chest, but he quickly brushes it off. Instead he shows her the letter, figuring it won’t hurt to let her read it. It’s not like he could make her like Theseus less anyway.

She sighs dreamily, her cheeks flushing slightly. “He mentioned me?”

Newt has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

Instead he thinks about what to write back to Theseus. He’ll surely get worried if Newt doesn’t respond, and likely a bit angry too. And even though Newt doesn’t have the best relationship with his brother, like Tina and Queenie seem to have, he still loves his brother. And Theseus obviously loves him a lot too.

She hands him the letter back and grins. “You should write him back,” she says, and Newt nods. He’ll get to that soon enough. 

Leta turns back to her textbook. “Now where were we? Professor Murray won’t be happy if we don’t do our homework, and I’m already on thin ice from last year.”

Newt can’t help but snort at that. He pockets the letter and looks back down at the book in his lap and continues reading what he was reading before the owl came with the letter.

* * *

Newt sits in the courtyard some time in the afternoon with parchment and a quill in front of him. Leta has potions and Newt has the rest of the day off so he figures it’s a good time to write back to Theseus. A moment of quiet and fresh air.

There are surprisingly little people outside considering the warm temperature and cloudless sky. Not that he really minds. Newt is a person who quite enjoys some time to himself. He does however spot someone playing exploding snap a few meters away and a group of students chatting in the corner. They don’t seem to notice he’s even there. Newt finds he prefers it that way.

Newt stares down at the parchment in front of him, Theseus’ letter laying next to him. He glances at the writing on the paper again. 

_“By the way, the hippogriffs miss you, and so do I.”_

Newt’s heart swells pleasantly in his chest at the thought. Theseus misses him, and he said the hippogriffs miss him too. There’s something nice about that thought. 

He remembers when Theseus would go off to Hogwarts and write letters to him about how it was at school - that his mother had to read to him until he learned to read himself, and then she’d help him write letters back. He has many good memories of writing and receiving letters from his older brother, even if it doesn’t happen as frequently as it used to anymore.

Despite their differences they’d always had a fairly good relationship at least, though Newt can’t help but envy the close bond Tina and Queenie seem to have.

He absent mindedly bites on his lip as he thinks, then he puts the quill down to the paper and begins writing.

_Dear Theseus,_

_I’m not angry at you for not coming to the station. I_ _fully understand that you’re busy. Your work is important._

_I have settled in nicely, thank you. My timetable isn’t too_ _bad and should be relatively overcomable, even with the_ _stress of N.E.W.T.s next year lingering over our shoulders_ _(Please don’t make the joke, I’ve heard it too many times_ _by now.)._

_What you heard is correct. Hogwarts is hosting_ _exchange students this year. I haven’t talked to any of_ _them, except for a girl named Tina and her little sister_ _Queenie. They’re a bit younger than me, but they’re nice._

_Leta also wanted me to say hi for her, so hi. And I ask_ _you to say hi to mum and dad too (and the hippogriffs if you_ _will. I miss them too. And of course I miss you as well.)._

_I’ll try not to get into any trouble, but I really can’t_ _promise anything._

_\- Newt_

Newt lifts the quill from the paper and looks at the letter he just wrote. He lifts the parchment and reads it over once more before folding it and putting it into an envelope. He writes his brother’s name in swoopy handwriting on the envelope before scribbling the address under. He’ll go up to the owlery and send the letter later, he decides. Maybe he’ll bring the owls something too while he’s at it. They deserve a good treat for all the work they do anyway.

“Hello, Newt!” a cheery voice calls out behind him.

Newt looks over his shoulder and sees the blue and cranberry coloured uniforms of Tina and Queenie that stick out rather harshly compared to the dark blue of the Hogwarts uniform. Queenie skips over to him while Tina looks around the yard timidly while walking behind her.

He smiles shyly at them as they approach him.

Queenie on the bench next to him as he folds up Theseus’ letter again. Queenie’s eyes light up. “Oh, I wish Teenie and I had people to write letters to,” she says. Newt’s first thought is ‘What about their parents’ to which he instantly regrets thinking when Queenie sighs sadly and says. “Ma and pa died of chicken pox a few years ago.”

“Oh,” Newt mumbles, looking down at the folded letter in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to say sorry, honey,” Queenie says with a smile. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

He peeks at Tina who stands in front of them through his fringe. She nods at him, though there is no smile on her face.

“It’s nice out here,” Queenie says.

Newt can’t stand small-talk, but appreciates the change of topic. He nods. She’s not exactly wrong. It is nice out here. It’s why he likes sitting out here in the first place. Though he prefers sitting by the lake or at the outskirts of the forbidden forest where he can watch out for the many creatures that live there (He’d gotten a stern talk to when he’d tried to go in in his second year, so he usually tried to keep to just watching them from afar nowadays.).

Tina sits down on the other side of him. 

“Who’s Theseus?” she asks upon seeing the envelope in his hands.

“My... my brother,” Newt mumbles. “He’s an auror.”

Queenie gasps delightedly. “Teenie wants to be an auror!” she exclaims.

Tina nods eagerly with a broad smile on her face. 

Newt can’t fight off the smile that creeps up on his lips then. Though he doesn’t really try to fight it off either. He can see her working as an auror. from what he’s heard she’s quite a skilled witch, especially considering the fact she’s only fourteen. She’d make a good auror and MACUSA would be lucky to have her.

It was MACUSA they called it in America, right? Newt thinks his brother has mentioned it before.

“Right?” Queenie says. “She’d make a swell auror! See, Teenie, I’m not the only one that thinks so!”

Tina blushes and looks down at her lap, but the smile on her face is radiant.

“Thanks.”

* * *

_PS: Queenie and Tina wanted to say hi too. Apparently Tina wants to be an auror when she leaves school, and from what I’ve heard she’s pretty good, so you might want to watch out._


	5. A Branch of Bowtruckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt takes Tina and Queenie to see the bowtruckles like he promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yikes this coronavirus thing got really serious really fast huh? Norway's not doing too hot compared to the other Nordic countries to be honest. Anyway, all the schools are closed now and borders are closing and stuff. Stay safe y'all. Wash your hands and stay home, for your and everyone else's safety.

Newt hurries out of the potions classroom. He really does not want to hang back with the other students. He’d much rather get to the Great Hall for lunch and then get a head start on his homework with Leta. Maybe talk to Tina and Queenie. He did say he could show them the bowtruckles.

Sounds like a good plan.

Really, this having multiple friends is quite an experience. Not that he doesn’t like it. Quite the opposite. He’s just not used to it. He’d never had a friend until Leta in his third year, and even then he’d only had her until now. No one’s ever wanted to spend time with him except for Theseus. And Leta of course.

“Hey, freckleface!”

Newt’s shoulders tense up, but he continues walking, not in the mood to deal with his fellow peers’ retorts about him. At least he’d gotten through the first 2 weeks relatively well. It seemed like everyone else was too busy settling in and getting used to school again.

A Gryffindor boy jogs up next to him, matching Newt’s long strides. Newt is at least a head taller and a few years older than the boy, but it does not seem to scare him. Newt keeps his gaze locked to the ground in front of him, clutching his books to his chest.

“Found any new creatures to cram under your bed yet?” the boy asks with a devilish smirk on his face.

Newt ignores him, focusing on walking down the corridor.

“I heard you made some new friends,” he says. “Though I cannot for the life of me figure out why anyone other than Lestrange would want to be friends with someone like you.”

Newt purses his lips, but continues walking, hoping that maybe if he ignores him he’ll lose interest and leave him alone. He’ll have to go off to his house’s table once they reach the Great Hall anyway, so he can’t go on forever. He’ll have to leave Newt alone.

Newt ascends the stairs quickly, but despite his long legs. the boy manages to keep up with him. “I mean, you’re just so…” The boy trails off, thoughtfully. He quietly sniggers to himself.

Wrong. He doesn’t have to say it. It’s implied. Newt isn’t good with humans, but he can interpret that from the boy’s tone of voice. He’d heard it enough times before to know. And the boy knows he knows too.

“Say, what exactly does professor Dumbledore see in you?” the boy asks. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Does he just take pity on freaks like you or is there something else too?”

Newt reaches the top of the stairs after what feels like ages. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Queenie running up to him, grinning. He’s never been more thankful before. Her timing really is just amazing.

“Hello, Newt!” she exclaims as she approaches him, her run slowing to a walk. She walks up next to him, essentially taking the gryffindor boy’s spot. He looks mildly annoyed at that, but Queenie pays him no mind. “You remember the bowtruckles you were talking about the other day?”

Newt nods, smiling at her.

“Well, Tina and I were wondering if you would like to show them to us,” she says with a cheeky smile on her face. “We’re both free after dinner, y’know.”

They enter the Great Hall, which is bustling with life. Students chattering amongst themselves about their day and the tons of homework they’ve likely been given by the teachers. The gryffindor boy walks off to his own table.

“Yeah...yeah I’m free too,” Newt replies. “I could take you after?”

“Oh, we’d love to!” Queenie exclaims, gripping onto Newt’s arm and jostling him so he almost trips over his own feet. He chuckles lightly at her enthusiasm.

Queenie drags him down to the hufflepuff table and sits down next to him. She chats to him some more about her day before turning to a hufflepuff girl sitting on the other side of her and starts talking to her. He can tell she wants to talk about what she essentially walked in on, but he’s thankful that she doesn’t. Newt eats in silence for the rest of the meal.

* * *

The grass is slightly damp from the earlier classic British rain as they walk. Tina and Queenie are close behind him him, the ends of their robes just grazing the green grass. 

“I’ve never seen a bowtruckle before,” Queenie says excitedly.

“Me neither,” Tina says. “We don’t see many creatures at Ilvermorny. Or in New York. Especially with all the laws about them.”

Newt turns to look at them. “Really?” he asks. “There are creatures all over Hogwarts. The whole of UK too for that matter. I used to look for them in my garden when I was little.”

Tina and Queenie chuckle with him.

“Our grandfather used to keep owls,” Tina says.

“Really?” Newt asks, intrigued. “My mother breeds hippogriffs.” 

He turns back around and continues walking. “Almost there,” he tells them and Queenie squeals excitedly. “You’ll have to be a bit careful though. Bowtruckles are peaceful creatures, but they are known to attack humans if they feel threatened.”

“Attack?” Tina asks. “Aren’t they very small?”

“They are, but they are quite protective of their trees and can gouge your eyes out with their fingers - which are quite sharp actually.”

The girls look just a little horrified at the thought. Newt can’t help but smile.

“We shouldn’t worry too much though,” he says. “They trust me.”

“Well, that’s good.”

Eventually they reach a medium sized tree. Newt stops and puts his index finger to his lips, indicating for the girls to be quiet. He walks closer to the tree, keeping his stance open and non-threatening - and surely enough, small, twig-like creatures come out from within the tree. 

“Hello,” he greets them. “It’s nice to see you again.”

They chirp happily upon seeing him and he lets one of them walk onto his hand. He sticks his other hand into his pocket and pulls out some woodlice that he gives them.

Tina and Queenie watch in awe as he talks to the creatures. He looks at them with a grin on his face upon seeing their excitement and waves them over, motioning for them to come closer.

“They’re so cute!” Queenie breathes. Tina nods, grinning.

“Do you want to hold her?” Newt asks Tina, hopefully.

Tina nods enthusiastically and holds up her hand eagerly. Newt gently coaches the small creature onto the witch’s hand and Tina almost stops breathing for a full minute. Queenie coos and aws at the bowtruckle, totally enchanted.

“They have very complex social lives,” Newt says. “Everyone has their own roles in the branch.”

“The branch?” Tina asks.

“A group of bowtruckles is called a branch,” Newt explains.

Tina looks up from the creature almost for the first time since since she saw it. She sports a radiant smile on her face just like her sister, eyes practically sparkling, as she looks up at him. 

“Thanks for showing us this,” she says. “It mean a lot.”

Newt averts his gaze as he feels heat creep up his neck to his cheeks and ears. “Well - it’s nice to…to have someone to share it with.” He smiles.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Leta and Tina enjoy an afternoon in Hogsmeade and Newt, Tina and Queenie share some candy in the Hufflepuff common-room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like 5 weeks behind my schedule lol. First all the schools in Norway got closed so that was a lot. And it was my birthday too. (I'm 17 now lol) Then ANimal Crossing came out and I've been playing it religiously since. And then I just couldn't get this godamn chapter finished. Doesn't mean I haven't been writing at all though. It just hasn't been going well lol. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is now.

It was the first weekend of October and therefore the Hogwarts students’ first, very anticipated, Hogsmeade weekend. Newt, Leta and Tina walk up to the village at a comfortable pace, none of them are in any rush to get to the stores, unlike many of their peers who are practically running to the small shops. Especially third years who have never been to the small village before and are very enthusiastic about it.

Unfortunately Queenie wasn’t allowed to come because she’s only a second year, much to her annoyance. Begging hadn’t worked for her, but Tina had promised to buy her something from one of the stores. It had made Queenie a little less annoyed about it, but she was still rather irritated by the whole ordeal.

“So this is your first time in Hogsmeade?” Leta asks.

Tina nods. “Well yeah,” she replies. “This is my first time in the UK too.”

Leta laughs, practically face palming. “Of course. I’m an idiot.”

Newt snorts.

“Honestly, I’m lucky I still got to come after I set off those dungbombs in Prendergast’s office,” Leta says with a laugh.

Tina raises her brows, but doesn’t say anything. She just looks at Newt, who shrugs nonchalantly, all too used to Leta’s shenanigans by now.

“I would have gotten away with it too, if Newt would help me make Polyjuice potion,” Leta says. “He’s brilliant at Potions, you see.”

“I really don’t think giving you Polyjuice is a good idea,” Newt says.

Leta scoffs in mock offense. "Says the one who has a stash of his brother in his room."

Tina stifles a giggle behind her hand.

"I don't use them anymore!" Newt says, hurriedly. He looks down at the ground. "Theseus had a fit when he caught me last time…"

Leta sighs exasperatedly. "Blimey, Newt," she says. "I told you to be more careful."

Newt shrugs.

They stop just before the shops start. Tina looks down the crowded street with wonder in her eyes. They practically sparkle as she takes it all in, an expression of awe on her face. Newt can’t help but smile at that, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He shares a look with Leta, who smirks bemusedly.

“Is it true that there aren’t any wizarding-only villages in America?” Leta asks.

Tina shakes her head. “Not that I know of, no.”

“Well - I’m going to Zonko’s Joke Shop first,” Leta says, jovially, and starts walking towards it confidently. “There are a few things I need to buy.”

Newt purses his lips. It sounds like Leta is looking for more trouble, which rarely turns out well. For him or her. She always has a way with dragging him into her messes, too caught up in her own world sometimes to notice. Sometimes, too cunning and persuasive for her - and his - own good. Not that he ever was a stickler to the rules either. He’s always too much of a Hufflepuff to let her go down alone.

Besides, someone has to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself in the process.

They glance at each other and quickly follow behind Leta, jogging to catch up with her. She stops in from of the door for a second, before grabbing the handle and opening the door.

The shop is full, filled to the brink with people. All of which are chattering loudly between themselves. Newt quickly swallows down the feeling of discomfort and walks in with Leta and Tina.

They squeeze past a group of fourth years towards a shelf by the register. Leta glances at the artifacts thoughtfully. Her eyes settle on some Hiccough Sweets. She picks up a tin and inspects it.

"Should I buy Hiccough Sweets?" She asks.

"What's 'Hiccough Sweets'?" Tina asks from behind Newt.

"They make you hiccough when you eat them," Newt explains. 

Tina's brows raise, but she doesn't say anything about it.

A group of fourth years walk past them, bumping into Newt, who stumbles and bumps into Tina. She stumbles, having not expected the extra weight and bumps into a couple of shelves along the wall. Thankfully, nothing gets knocked down.

Newt looks at her panicked. "So sorry!" he apologizes, heart beating rapidly against his rib cage. "I'm so sorry!"

Tina brushes off her robes and smiles at him. "It's okay, really," she says. "It wasn't your fault."

Leta turns around, two tins of Hiccough Sweets in her hand, and smiles. "I'm getting two," she says. "Maybe I can trick the first years into eating some. The muggleborns are especially gullible, you know."

Newt purses his lips. He already feels bad for those first years. It's a harmless prank, but it's not always pleasant to fall victim to Leta's shenanigans. Besides, it really does not give them any reason to like her, which no one seems to do in the first place.

Leta turns to Tina. "You wanted to buy something for your sister, right?"

Tina nods.

"We should go to Honeydukes then," she she says. "I bet she'll like some candy from there. They have the best chocolate."

Leta pays for her Hiccough Sweets and leads them out of the store and over to Honeydukes, not far down the street. Honeydukes is even more full than Zonko’s Joke Shop was, full of bustling students eager to buy some candy. Most of them likely hasn’t had any sweets since the train ride to Hogwarts.

Leta shows Tina around the shop and they end up buying a couple Chocolate Frogs and Jelly Slugs, as well as some other sweets that looked interesting, for them and Queenie to share back at Hogwarts. After they’ve paid for it all Leta drags them over to the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer after hearing that Tina’s never had one.

They don’t head back to Hogwarts until the sun starts setting. They bid Leta goodbye and head to the Hufflepuff common-room where Queenie waits for them. Tina watches as Newt knocks on the barrel in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’. The door swings open and they step in.

“Are you sure I’m allowed in?” Tina asks, sounding unsure. “It’s just that the Gryffindors are very particular about it.”

“I’m sure,” Newt says. He smiles a little. “Hufflepuffs are quite different from the other houses, you see.”

They pass by a group of younger Hufflepuffs and Tina lets her gaze flick over the room. Her expression becomes on of awe. Newt can’t help but smirk bemusedly at her.

The fireplace crackles from the other side of the room, casting the whole room in a warm, comforting glow. The room is filled with quet chatter. In one end of the room a couple of students are playing wizarding chess, in the other, some first-years are frantically reading through a Potions book.

“Teenie! Newt! You’re back!”

This seems to snap Tina out of her trance.

“How was it?” Queenie asks excitedly. “What did you buy?

She drags them over to the couch in front of the fireplace and forcibly sits them down. Tina snorts and empties her pockets onto the table. Newt does the same and Queenie practically bounces out of her seat. She grabs one of the chocolate frogs and takes it out of the box before taking a huge bite out of it. A collectible trading card fall into her lap.

“Oh, what’s this?” she asks, studying it. “ Almeric Sawbridge ?”

“They’re - They’re collectible cards,” Newt answers. “You trade them. Theseus used to collect them. He gave them all to me when he graduated.”

“Cool,” Queenie says.

She pops the last half of the chocolate frog into her mouth and grabs another chocolate. She opens it and looks at the card in that one.

“ Andros the Invincible … Cool.”

Newt fiddles with his hands in his lap. “You could - You could have them if you want,” he mumbles, looking at the sisters gingerly through his fringe. “I don’t really care for them all that much.”

“I couldn’t do that!” Queenie says.

“I really don’t mind. I’d rather you have them than having them be forgotten at the bottom of my trunk.”

Queenie contemplates for a moment, but eventually relents. “If you insist,” she says.

Tina picks up a jelly slug from the table.

“it’s really nice here,” she says. “A lot different from Ilvermorny, to be honest.”

Newt grabs a chocolate frog and gives the card to Queenie. 

“Really?” he asks. “How so?”

“Well - we don’t have as many ghosts for one,” Queenie says.

“And the houses are different,” Tina adds. “They have different criteria I guess.”

“What house do you think I would be in?” Newt asks.

Tina picks up a chocolate frog.

“Um - I could see you in Thunderbird, I think,” Tina says. “But I might just be biased.”

“Or Pukwudgie,” says Queenie.

Tina nods. “That too.”

“What do they mean?” Newt asks.

“Thunderbird represents the soul. It tends to favour adventurers.” Tina explains. “And Pukwudgie represents the heart. It takes healers.”

“Interesting…” Newt mutters. “You really think I’d be a good fit for any of them?”

“Maybe even both,” Queenie says.

Newt’s brows furrow. “Both?”

“You can be picked by multiple houses and then decide which one you want to be in,” Tina says. 

Newt pops a sweet into his mouth. 

“That could never happen here,” Newt says. “You’re either a Hufflepuff or you’re not.”

Tina tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“What houses do you think we’d be in then?” she asks.

Newt looks at them thoughtfully for a moment. “Actually, I think Queenie would make an excellent Hufflepuff.”

“Ooh!” Queenie coos.

He looks at Tina and smiles shyly. “I can see you being a fierce Gryffindor - or even a brilliant Ravenclaw.”

“You really think so?” Tina asks.

Newt nods. “You have a lot of qualities that would go well with either.,” he says. “You’re smart, but you’re also brave - even if you’re a bit shy sometimes.”

Tina blushes. “Thank you.”


	7. The Goldstein Sisters' First Quidditch Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goldsten sisters go to their first Quiccitch match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say in my defense except I didn't mean for it to take this long to update. Uh, folow me on my socials listed below the chapter if you're interested in anything from my personal life or you just want to get in contact with me I guess?
> 
> Also, fuck JK Trans rights and also black lives matter.

The atmosphere in the castle changes quite a lot in the weeks nearing the first Quidditch match of the year. The halls are filled with excited chattering about who they think will win and what maneuvers and strategies they’ll get to see. It’s as if all school related work is entirely forgotten.

It comes as a shock to the entire team that Hufflepuff is playing against Gryffindor in the first match instead of the usual Slytherin against Gryffindor.They have practice almost every day of the week, leading up to the match. Leta sits in the stands and does her homework as they practice, though he doubts she manages to get much work done.

He misses three goals and gets knocked off his broom by a bludger. They laugh as he falls and the captain yells at him to get back up. Newt wonders if the only reason he’s still on the team is because he’s a Scamander.

Practise continues just like before.

It’s exhausting and Newt finds that he misses talking to Tina and Queenie. He spends his free time catching up on his homework. He goes to bed late at night, often asleep before his head even hits the pillow. 

He thinks of Tina’s smile as he dozes off into a dreamless sleep.

Newt wakes up the day of the game feeling surprisingly awake despite his late nights. His notebook, which has been left mostly untouched for the past two weeks, lay closed on his nightstand. He sighs and wanders up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There’s an empty spot next to Queenie and Newt sits down next to her.

“Finally decided to join us for breakfast, huh?” Queenie asks with a quirked brow.

Newt freezes, arm outstretched over the table. He purses his lips and quickly glances at her before looking down. 

Queenie giggles, playfully shoving Newt in the shoulder. “I’m joking, Newt. I’m joking,” she says. “I know you’ve been busy.”

Newt’s lips quirk into a smile as his body loses the tension it previously held. He gives her a slightly strained chuckle. If she notices she doesn’t say anything about it, which Newt is thankful for.

Newt manages to eat a good amount of breakfast despite his nerves. It’s really the game itself that he’s all that nervous about, but rather the people that would be watching. He’d never liked having so many eyes on him, but his family had really wanted him to play Quidditch. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy it though. He does, a little at least. It’s the attention he got from being on the team that he doesn’t like.

“You’ll be fine, Newt,” Queenie tells him. “Just pretend they’re not there.”

“Pretend who’s not there?”

Newt jumps in his seat, startled. He’d not seen nor heard Tina coming.

Queenie smiles. “Newt is just nervous about the Quidditch game today,” she explains.

“Ah.” Tina nods.

She sits down next to them and starts talking with Queenie, occasionally asking Newt a question or two. It’s nice, and Newt feels that he’s not quite that nervous about the game anymore. For now at least.

They finish breakfast and start amble towards the Quidditch pitch. Leta joins them, chatting happily about how “Hufflepuff will win the cup this year” and how “they haven’t won since Theseus graduated and had to leave the team” and everything in between. 

“Good luck, Newt!” Queenie cheers, wrapping her arms around his neck. She has to stand on her toes, and even then he has to bend down so she can reach him. He almost loses his balance as she drags him down. “We’re rooting for you!”

They wish him luck and head up to the stands to watch. He gets changed and gets ready for the match, heart hammering in his chest. Suddenly it’s so much more important that he does well in the game.

Out on the pitch he catches their eyes. As his and Tina lock eyes he's quick to look away, hiding behind his fringe. Like he always does. And somehow works, despite him being taller than a most.

He feels his cheeks burning as he mounts his broom - a one he'd gotten last Christmas from his parents. They're high up in the air when the whistle blows and the balls are released. The game has started.

Newt almost gets knocked off his broom by the Gryffindor Beaters a few times, but he's luckily quicker than them and manages to dodge in time. That's not to say he doesn't have a few close calls that makes his heart skip a beat or two.

He scores a couple of goals, but also misses a few as well, something the commentator, who definitely isn't biased at all, blatantly points out each time. Still, Newt doesn't have time to dwell on it before he has to get moving again.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots their Seeker and the Gryffindor Seeker scouting the area for the small Snitch high above the game. They do regular rounds around the pitch as the other players are preoccupied with the rest of the game.

Newt barely dodges a Bludger that's headed straight for his face when the whistle blows again. Newt has to do a double take. He looks around himself, not quite sure what's happened. His teammates cheer between themselves, throwing their arms in the air. 

It's only then that he realises what has happened. He looks over at their Seeker, and clear as day, there it is. The Golden Snitch, clutched in her hand. He can see the gold glinting between her dark fingers, the wings poking out between them.

They'd done it. They actually did it. They won the game.

The cheering coming from the stands is almost unbearable. He looks over at the stand where his friends are, cheering loudly. Leta whistles obnoxiously and waves at him. And then he looks at Tina, and she catches his eye, she proudly smiles at him and he feels his own face break into a huge grin.

_ Hufflepuff won. _

* * *

After getting a few pats on the back from his teammates Newt discreetly sneaks away from them and joins his friends who are waiting for him just outside the tents. He smiles sheepishly as he trudges towards them.

"You were amazing!" Queenie cheers as she wraps her arms around his neck again. This time he's a bit more prepared, and keeps his feet steady on the ground as he's dragged down to her level.

He hears sounds of agreement from Tina and Leta who smile amusedly at him and Queenie.

"I know they're going to be celebrating down in your common room, but I don't think they'd let me in, so why don't we go somewhere else and have our own celebration?" Leta asks.

Newt nods. The thought of having to go back to the common room right now, where the other Hufflepuffs will be celebrating their victory is not very appealing. Leta knows he doesn't like being at parties. She knows that very well. She knows him very well. There's no doubt she knew he'd accept.

He also knows that she'd rather spend time with him than the other Slytherins.

Tina and Queenie agree and they jog back to the castle.

Squeezing past some defeated looking Gryffindors they make their way to the library's where they know they'll be left alone. Finding a table placed in a cozy corner they sit down together. Queenie and Leta empty their pockets of a few sweets onto the table for them to share.

Tina snorts as her younger sister digs around in her pockets.

"To Hufflepuff!" Leta cheers, passing them each a chocolate frog. The last four they have. "And to Newt! Their best Chaser!"

Newt looks down at the table, his cheeks burning. He sheepishly accepts the chocolate frog and starts unpacking it. He bites off the head and chews. Out of the corner of his eye he catches Tina looking at him. When she notices that he's noticed she quickly looks away, pursing her lips as her cheeks turn pink.

"Who'd you get, Newt?" Queenie asks him.

Newt looks up from the table. "What?" He asks.

"Your card. Who'd you get?"

"Oh," Newt says with realisation. He takes the card out of the small box, which he had completely forgotten about, and reads it. "Uh - Alberic Grunnion."

Queenie's eyes light up. "Can I have it?" she asks hopefully.

Newt smiles and hands it over to her. "Of course."

Their little celebration goes on for the next few hours as they chat and laugh between themselves. They have to be reminded to be quiet a few times so they don't get kicked out, but otherwise it's all great fun.

"So how was your first Quidditch game?" Leta asks Tina and Queenie.

Queenie beams. "It was great!" She exclaims, then makes a face when she Tina gushes her. "It was fun. I really enjoyed it."

Tina nods. "Yeah, it was fun," she says. 

"It's nothing compared to Quodpot though," Queenie remarks, making Tina snort.

"What is Quodpot?" Leta asks, intrigued.

"It's kind of like Quidditch," Tina explains. "But you throw a Quod around and you have to get it in the pot at the end of the pitch before it explodes.

Leta gasps, delighted. "That sounds fun!"

"It is!" Queenie says. "Teenie tried out for the school team last year, but she didn't make it."

Newt looks over at Tina who shrugs like it's no big deal, but she looks a little saddened by it.

"I've told her to try again, but she refuses."

Tina sighs. "What's the point? I'm just going to embarrass myself again."

"I think you should try out again," Newt finds himself saying.

Tina's brows raise. "Really?"

Newt nods. 

"Yeah!" Leta says. "You totally should!"

She smiles. "Ok," she mutters. "Maybe I'll try out next year then."

"That's the spirit!" Leta exclaims, then cringes slightly at her loud outburst, making the group chuckle.

Newt has never been a part of a friend group before. He had become friends with Leta when he was thirteen and it had only been the two of them for years. Before that he was completely alone. Except for Theseus who sometimes spends time with him, but he can't come with him to Hogwarts.

Newt finds that he quite likes it. It's nice. Having friends. Plural. Not just one friend, but multiple friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out my other works and follow me on my socials!
> 
> Twitter - @marenemilie03  
> Instagram - @marencantdraw  
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
> Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com / waternoodlescamander.tumblr.com


End file.
